Don't leave home
by PandorasHollow
Summary: JJ Did Luke leave the town for good after a fight with Lorelai? Oneparter


**Spoilers: **5x03 - Written in the stars  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls  
**AN1:** I got this idea while I successfully avoided listening to my prof talking about _Chomsky_.  
Hope you like it.  
**AN2:** H A P P Y - N E W - Y E A R

* * *

"And you're not talking with him because?"

"Rory, weren't you listening to me for the past ten minutes?"

"I was but it doesn't make any sense. I know you're still upset…"

"He didn't tell me."

"He didn't tell you 'cause there was nothing to tell. You accused him of something he hasn't done. That means that he didn't do anything and that's why there was nothing he was supposed to tell you."

"Are you know on Luke's side?" – I hear her sigh on the other side of the line.

"No mom. All I'm saying is that you don't have a reason to be mad at him and you know that. You know it but you don't like to admit it 'cause you're stubborn."

"Am not."

"Stop to pout. Be a good girl and apologize to him."

"Fine. I'll apologize. But tomorrow. Now it's too late and I have to get up early."

"Okay. Are we good?"

"We are good."

"I'll see you Friday. Love you."

"Love you too hon." – I put the phone down and sigh out loud. I know Rory is right. I was so stupid. How could I just think that he kissed that blond bitch. _Blond bitch?_ Oh, boy I am jealous. I can't remember ever being this jealous. Not an attractive side of me.

I get off the couch and go upstairs. My bed is still unmade. This morning I rushed out of the house and just came back. It's late in the night and I spent the whole day planning the first wedding that will be at the Inn. Now I'm tired and my back is tense. I wish Luke were here.  
The fight with him yesterday was really stupid. The night before our fight I worked late and on my drive home I saw him – or I thought I saw him – kissing this new woman in town. Ellen. She was tall, blond and beautiful. I was so angry but instead to confront him with it I avoided him. He called me several times and when I didn't return his calls he came to the inn. The fight got of the hand and Luke stormed out.  
Shock doesn't even start to describe my feelings when I discovered that it wasn't Luke who kissed Ellen. It was her husband. '_Why the hell did he have a flannel shirt and a baseball cap on? Doesn't he know that there's only one man who's allowed to clad like that?'_

Rory's right. I don't like to admit it that I was wrong. Not only because I'm stubborn but because it's so embarrassing because he saw me act out of jealousy. That's worse than when he saw me crying at the end of Bambi.

'_I'll apologize tomorrow' _I say out loud as I climb into my bed.

**The next morning**

I look one more time in the mirror before walking downstairs. I'm going to apologize to Luke for behaving like a moron. I have a black dress on that he likes and the earrings and necklace he gave me. I know it doesn't matter how I look when I apologize but it doesn't hurt either. I lock the front door and on my way to the jeep Babette runs up to me.

"Lorelai, honey you look quite hot today. I assume you and your man made up."

"Made up?" – '_What is she talking about?'_

"I heard you had a fight the other day. I hope it's nothing serious?" – '_Aha...'_

"Oh, no. Everything is alright. That was just a tiny fight. You know how both stubborn we are. We love to fight. It's like foreplay."

"Okay, sugar. I'm glad to hear that. I gotta go now."

"Bye Babette. See you later." – I watch her walk away. '_How did she know about our fight? There was no one around when…ooh…Kirk. He came by to show me his newest invention. By now the whole town probably knows about the fight. Damn Kirk'._ I climb into the jeep and turn the key. The car doesn't start. I try a few times. '_Damn it! The battery is dead – again.' _I get out of the jeep and decide to walk to the diner. Luke can drive me to the inn or I'll call Sookie to pick me up.

On my way to the diner I think how and what to say to Luke. Soon I'm in front of the diner without to have decided on the words to say to him. I look around and notice the few people who stand in front of the diner. Miss Patty, Gypsy and Kirk are among them too.

"Hey Kirk what's up?"

"Luke closed the diner and just left in his truck."

"What? Why?"

"I think Taylor made him go."

"What?"

"Taylor heard you two had a fight and he reminded Luke that he has to leave town if you two break up." _Break up? Did Luke think we broke up?_

"That bastard." – I say and Kirk looks at me. – "Where's Taylor?" – I ask Kirk and turn around to see Taylor in his stupid Soda Shoppe. I quickly run up to him.

"Taylor!"

"Lorelai, don't yell in here."

"Did you tell Luke to leave town?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb and tell me the truth. Did you tell him to leave?"

"I merely reminded him of his promise to the town." – He says and suddenly I feel a desire to punch him.

"You….you butt-face miscreant!" – I tell him and walk out of his shoppe but not before noticing the shocked expression on his face.

"Kirk! Kirk!" – Kirk comes towards me – "When did Luke leave?"

"Just a few minutes ago." – He tells me and I look around again. _Damn car! Did it have to break down today? Oh, Jackson_. I see Jackson in his truck and start to run in his direction.

"Jackson, stop!" – He stops and I run to the drivers side. I'm out of breath and my feet hurt in this stupid high hills from all the running.

"Jackson, I need your truck. Quick please!" – He looks at me confused. – "Hi Sookie." – I say when I notice her in the truck too.

"What's up honey? Did something happen?"

"Luke left. We had that stupid fight and Taylor told him to go because Luke thinks we broke up and now I need your truck to drive after Luke. My jeep's not working. Please?"

"Get out Jackson." – Sookie says. – "Come on get out. Give her the truck." – Sookie's already out of the truck and Jackson is getting out too.

"Here. Be careful." – He tells me and I jump in.

"Thank you guys. Wish me luck." – I say and drive off. I faintly hear Sookie's voice when she calls 'luck' out to me.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

I drive like a lunatic not caring about the speed limits. Ten minutes later I recognize Luke's green truck not far ahead of me. Thankfully there is no traffic and I'm able to catch up with him. Now I'm directly behind him and I honk vigorously. I think he recognizes me and he slows down. Luke stops and gets out of the truck. I park Jackson's truck right behind his and get out too.

"Lorelai is everything alright?" – He asks and I see worry in his eyes. I don't even answer his question for thousands thoughts are running through my head.

"You can' leave. It was just a fight. We didn't break up. I don't care what Taylor said, that little weasel. I know I was wrong and I'm sorry. I wanted to apologize to you today. That's why I put this dress on 'cause I know how much you like it. You can't leave because I love you and our relationship is doing great. Well besides that one fight but put the blame on me. You can't just close the diner and leave town. And leave me. I was…" – He silences me with two fingers on my lips.

"Take a deep breath." – He tells me and puts his hand down. I do as he says and for the first time I notice the way he's clad. '_Why does he have a suit on?'_

"Luke, why do you have a suit on?"

"Because I was on my way to the bank in Hartford."

"Bank? Hartford?" – I ask and he nods in response.

"I told you about it days ago. The diner is closed because Cesear is sick and I couldn't post-pone the meeting today."

"So, you'll come back afterwards? – I don't recognize my own voice but I'm sure every dog in the immediate vicinity heard me. Luke only nods again. I feel a blush covering my body from head to toe. _'Oh, God if you're there smite me with a lightning, let me drop dead to the ground, turn back time…just do anything and quick!' _But God doesn't reply to my plea. I have to maneuver myself out of this. _'Did I just tell Luke that I love him? Oh.My.God'_

Luke is looking at me while I'm processing everything. I smile at him.

"Well then I sho…should go. You know." – I start to walk backwards to my car. "I mean dr…drive 'cause I have Trackson's Juck…Jackson's truck. I mean Jackson's truck." – I correct myself and chuckle at my own goofiness. Luke is just standing there and looking at me babbling. – "I guess I'll see you later. Yep I should go or drive or whatever. Have fun in the bank." – _'Have fun? So stupid Lorelai'_

I'm just a step away from the truck when Luke starts to move towards me. For some reason I feel panicked. He reaches for me and says my name so softly.

"Lorelai." – He gets a hold of my arm and drags me closer to him. Our eyes lock and I walk towards him. He's like a giant magnet that attracts me and I have no way of escaping him. Not that I want to. We are standing so close to each other that I can feel his warm breath on my face. I watch him lean in slowly. My heartbeat quickens and my skin tingles from his touch in anticipation of his kiss. But he stops and I hold my breath. The look he gives me is so intense that my knees feel wobbly. I lift my face towards his and when our lips finally meet I close my eyes. Luke arms wander around me and I wrap my arms around his neck. Our bodies meet in a tight embrace while our lips meet in a heated kiss.

I don't know how long the kiss lasts but we're both breathing hard when we pull apart. His forehead is resting against mine and his hands are on my hips.  
He slowly lifts his head and I look up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi." – I say back and wait for him to say something else.

"I don't intend to leave the town and I also don't intend to close the diner." – He says and puts a strand of hair behind my ear. "You know that I don't care what Taylor says." – I only nod silently and he continues to speak. – "I know that it was just a fight. I surely didn't think that we broke up. What made you think that anyway?"

"I went to the diner to find it closed and Kirk was there. He said Taylor talked to you about your promise to the town. So I ran to Taylor and he admitted that he talked to you about it. I called him butt-face miscreant than I kinda hijacked Jackson's truck because the battery of the jeep is dead."

"Butt-face miscreant?" – He asks and chuckles lightly

"I have that one from Rory." – I say and he looks at me in disbelief. – "I swear. Rory said it to a boy. Anyway….You're not leaving. Oh, my God!" – I step away from him

"What?"

"There were people around the diner. Miss Patty and Kirk and they all witnessed me running around and now it's probably all over the town. '_Luke left and Lorelai desperately chased after him' _– that's going to be the headline on the new Stars Hollow Gazette tomorrow. They might even bring out a special edition tonight." – He starts laughing.  
"That's not funny!"

"Yes, it is. " – I look at him and try to stay serious but can't. I love when he laughs_. 'Oh, no. I told him I love him and he didn't respond. Maybe he didn't hear it? Maybe he doesn't feel the same?' _That thought frightens me and I push it off my mind. The most important thing is that he's not leaving. I'll take care of everything else later.

"Okay, whatever. I can't change anything now anyway. I guess I should let you go to your meeting. I'll see you later."

"How about dinner tonight. I'll cook." – Luke asks me and I gladly agree.

"Sounds like a plan." – I step closer to him and kiss him softly. – "See you later." – I turn away but he takes my hand and tugs me back to him. We're gazing at each other silently. _'What is he up to?'_

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." _– 'WOOHOO'_ I feel relief wash over me and I smile at him. I'm sure his smile mirrors the one on my face. Wordlessly I kiss him again. When we part I whisper 'bye' to him and watch him climb into his truck. He waves once and then drives off. I climb back into Jackson's truck. I turn around the car and drive back to Stars Hollow. I feel so giddy and happy that I need to share it with someone. And I know with whom. I take my cell out of my purse and call Rory.

"Hi mom."

"I told Luke I love him and he said it back!"

"Really? When? How?"

"Well, today I wanted to go and apologize….."

**THE END**


End file.
